ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondhead (Richard 10)
Diamondhead is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapiens from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable aquamarine crystals. He sports 6 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, consisting of green crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are two crystal points on the front of his chest. He wears the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes of Today, Diamondhead looks more real-world crystal-like due to being drawn in Generator Rex-style. He also has a spike on his elbow, similar to that of XLR8. In Alpha-Omegaverse, Diamondhead has 2 back spikes insread of 6, has black pants with red on the bottom, black shirt with a red stripe on it, and a red belt with a white stripe on it. He wears the Simplicitrix on the belt. Powers Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystallokinesis powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar to useless by refracting the beams. Diamondhead can levitate crystal pillars. The crystal shards that he fires can explode upon impact. Diamondhead retains Destiny's Anodite powers to some extent.He has an ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. Diamondhead is able to survive if shattered. Diamondhead is able to conjure walls of diamond with great speed. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Richard 10 *In Richard 10,000, Diamondhead is used to fight Darama. *Diamondhead is used in Heroes of Today. Alpha-Omegaverse Present *In The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect, Diamondhead is used to fight Eon. Flashback *In If At First You Don't Succeed..., Diamondhead destroys the fire blades. Appearances Richard 10 *Richard 10,000 (by Richard; debut) *Heroes of Today Present Alpha-Omegaverse *The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect (first reappearance) Flashback Alpha-Omegaverse *If At First You Don't Succeed... (first reappearance) Theme(s) *Diamond Sword *Diamond Sword Instrumental Trivia *He is one of eight aliens to be locked. The others being Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Feedback, Gravattack, Ball Weevil, Bloxx, and Crashhopper. *His diamonds are sometimes miscolored white, similar to that of the confirmed appearance of Chromastone. *In Intergalactic Encounters, Diamondhead is replaced by Crystalline and Stonehenge. Category:Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Richard 10 Category:Aliens in richard 10